


Archers and Runners

by ChillyPsycho



Series: Hawksilver moments [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: “Everyone knows runners have the best asses.”





	Archers and Runners

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Age of Ultron where Pietro never dies. doesn't reference any movies after that. Posted this ages ago on tumblr but decided to edit the crap out of it and reposted over here.

It started with seven words. A small sentence that Pietro was never supposed to hear. Or at least not at the time he did and in the way he did. Clint and Natasha were in the midst of a break after training for the past few hours. Both sweaty and tired they had taken to watching the rest of their team work. Pietro was moving closer, in the midst of his favorite pastime of trying to sneak up on Clint and scare him. An activity that had proved to be very entertaining when he succeeded in surprising the archer. He had a tally in his head of the times it worked. So far his best had been the middle of the night right as the archer had been taking a sip of his drink. Getting hit by milk as it sprayed out of the older mans nose had been worth it.  
That in mind he prepared to attack. Pausing just behind Clint, he was all set to yell ‘boo’ when he heard it.

  
“Everyone knows runners have the best asses.”

  
At that point, his mind shut down and he backtracked. Once he was on the other side of the room he glanced back. Clint clearly had no idea he had heard him. But judging by the smirk on Natasha’s face and raised brow as she looked at Pietro, he had clearly not been as sneaky as he hoped.

  
The problem was he didn’t know what to think. Since the day he met Clint there’s been something between them. Some kind of energy that buzzed whenever they were in the same room. But they were on opposite sides in this war. And besides, Pietro was not one to believe in something as foolish as love at first sight. So he chalked it up to his dislike of the man and when he could no longer use that excuse, he pushed it far from his mind.  
The only person who knew the truth was Wanda. In a moment of weakness he had burst into his twin’s room and confessed his unrequited feelings about the stupid blonde archer on their team. Face hidden in her pillow, she had patted his back and offered comfort and advice that he choose to ignore.

  
He would not tell Clint the truth. There was no way the other had any feeling beyond friendship. And he had been fine with that. Until now. There were no other runners on the team besides him. And if what Clint said was true then maybe, just maybe his crush wasn’t so crazy after all.

  
  


* * *

“Try doing something obvious then. Tell him how you feel.”

  
It was Wanda’s advice from ages ago that had him knocking at the archer’s door late one night. He waited impatiently until the door was finally opened and he was able to push his way inside. Stopping in front of Clint’s bed he turned around and blurted out the first thing in his head.

  
“I hear archer’s have talented fingers. Can I find out?” Cursing himself for being stupid he watched with bated breath as Clint processed the words.

  
“Can you- what?” Yawning the other man scratched his hip, making Pietro painfully aware that he was shirtless. “Sorry, I don’t think I heard you properly.” Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall as he waited for a reply.

  
“I…” In the blink of an eye Pietro moved into Clint’s space, staring at his lips as he reached up and cupped his jaw. “I heard you the other day. Runner’s have the best asses. Seems fair I compliment you back.”

He heard the small intake of breath and taking a chance he leaned forward and slotted their lips together. When no response was forthcoming he started to pull away. Clearly he had seen the wrong signals and made a fool out of himself. He cursed himself as he pulled away from Clint, refusing to look at him. He didn’t know how he could face the other man after this.

“I’m sorry. That was… I’m an idiot.” Stuttering he ran out of the room at top speed.

 

* * *

  
When Pietro wanted to hide, it was nearly impossible for anyone other than his sister to find him. But over the past few months Clint had been watching him. He knew the runner’s favorite time to work out (usually after 9pm), and he knew the silver haired youth liked to go to the kitchen for snacks after everyone else was asleep (usually cookies and milk, or a bowl of strawberry ice cream with sprinkles.) Most importantly he had started to learn the places Pietro liked to go to when he was feeling overwhelmed and wanted quiet. So after sitting dumbfounded in his room for a good half hour he began to search for the other with the focus he normally used on missions.

  
Avoiding the rest of the team was easy. Tony and Bruce would be holed up in the labs for hours on whatever their newest project was. Steve and Nat were still out in DC with the new guy Sam. And Wanda would hopefully be somewhere out of the way with Vision. The two had made it their mission to experience everything new together. He sent a short prayer to whoever was listening that he wouldn’t run into them. The twins seemed to have a connection that allowed them to communicate and thought she might like Clint more than some of the others, he had no doubt she would be mad at him for upsetting her brother.

  
After searching the most common spots, he finally found the boy tucked away in an upper part of the building that looked out onto the field. Moving closer he squished himself into the small space beside Pietro.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
The words were quiet, almost impossible to hear. Pietro refused to look his way but in the fading light Clint could see a shine on his cheek from what must have been tears. Leaning forward slowly he extended his hand to brush against Pietro’s cheekbone, thumb brushing away a tear. Confused, the younger man darted a quick look at him before returning to stare outside once more.

  
“Pietro.” Using the hand against his face he encouraged Pietro to turn until he was looking at Clint. “Don’t be sorry. I wasn’t rejecting you. At least, I wasn’t trying to.” He wet his lips before continuing.  
“I figured you heard me say those words to Nat. I felt the air when you ran past. I just didn’t realize you actually felt anything for me. So when you showed up in my room with the balls to just come out with it and kiss me. Something I couldn’t have done, I just…froze. It took me a while to process it and once I did I felt like the world’s biggest idiot.”

  
At this point, Pietro was leaning towards him, eyes wide and hanging on to every word Clint said with a growing look of triumph and joy on his face. Once he was certain the archer was done he titled his head in thought.

  
“Well I suppose then we should try it again.” Rising up to his knees, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Clint’s.

His heart was beating fast and for a moment, barely more than a second he feared that it would be a repeat of the last time and his heart would once again be dashed to pieces. This time Clint kissed him back. He felt calloused hands grip him by his waist and tugging closer till he was in Clint’s lap. His own came up to frame Clint’s face, spreading across his jaw and to the back of his neck, holding him close as they deepened the kiss.

  
It wasn't something out of a movie. Time didn’t stop and there were no fireworks. They didn’t run off into the sunset and declare their love for one another. In fact it had a bit too much teeth and not enough room for them to be comfortable where they were. But to them it didn’t matter. It was their first. And it was perfect.


End file.
